


Eat the rude

by Tamira189



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Other, POV Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Prose Poem, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamira189/pseuds/Tamira189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little poem about the relationship between Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham in Hannibal´s POV. Hope you enjoy! x3 It even has some Hannigram implied if you squint :D</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Hannibal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat the rude

Being a cannibal is not as bad as you think  
I have meat to eat and blood to drink.  
But I only hunt the rude ones here,  
so behave and you´ll have nothing to fear...

My dear Will, if only you knew...  
You wouldn´t want to believe it´s true.  
I wouldn´t ever harm you, my dear boy,  
but I can´t resist to treat you like my toy.

I can´t leave my eyes from you,  
the predator´s instinct´s coming through...  
I can´t hold my feelings back, I´m so sorry...  
Let me protect you from madness and worry.

I know, you need my help, so trust me  
And I know you saw things I didn´t see.  
Have trust in me, I´ll try my best  
to hold you close nearby my chest.

My dear Will...oh what a shame...  
you have no one here to blame  
for the murders I said it has been you  
though I was the one who killed the rude.

But Will, I couldn´t let you find out  
about me being like the needle in the crowd.  
Being the needle that had to be found  
and red with guilt my hands should be bound.

Oh my dear boy, just give it time,  
sooner or later you will be mine!  
I only hunt the rude and careless here,  
Behave, Will, and you´ll have nothing to fear...


End file.
